Agent tactics
by spyroforeveh
Summary: What happens after Herbert blows up PSa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Club penguin Everything is owned by Clubpenguin and solely by them

"Well well well klutzy look what we have here" Some weird thing said I have never seen something like this in all of my agent career… not like it was very long but hey I'm already one of the best agents out there. I better introduce myself before I get anywhere else. I'm agent Vreade I joined October 2 2009. Eh that's enough info. For now….. Well back to what's happening I am following a trail of clues that could lead to who has been messing stuff up all over the island. I think its this guy but I don't know what a real polar bear looks like so he might be a Hench man or there could be more then one bad guy on here. That would be good enough for me.

"It looks like we caught a nosy little bird snooping around our cave" It continued.

_Nosy., Little? Yea your big alright but for your information I'm average height.'_ I bit back that reply one thing I learned never say anything until someone is finished.

"How interesting. What's this? It appears to have brought us a gifts. How kind!" It said as he picked up my spy phone . Was there a hint of sarcasm in his voice? Is he done yet? Yes I get to speak now.

" So you're the one who's causing all the trouble I presume?" I asked smoothly trying not to let fear enter my voice.

" Guilty as charged. Have you enjoyed my handiwork? I do say you're a cleaver bird to have tracked me done and foil all of my plots against this wretched island." he retort

"Actually I'm more than curious I'm quite sure Polar bears If that's what you are aren't supposed to be on club penguin." _can we stop this formalness yet? You're my first real enemy I don't want this to be boring. _I pushed that thought out of my head the more rowdy they are the harder they fall.

"AHAHA" He laughed._ why is he laughing?_

"well then let ,e introduce myself formally…. _oh great more formalness X..x_

I watch as he goes and gets a flipchart. A FLIPCHART! I hardly stop myself from laughing out loud. He made a flipchart how is that not funny?

"my name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire" He said as he flipped the page. There was the cutest Polar bear cub I have ever seen its eyes were big and it was shaking from the cold the mother was no where nearby, then I realize this is probly how he looked as a cub and nearly snort in disgust.

"formally of the artic circle and now a prisoner of this snow ridden torture chamber you call home."

It seems like he is done.

" Er you made a flipchart?" It is an innocent question apparently he didn't think so.

"Don't Interrupt! Now where was I? Ahh yes. I left my cold dismal home months ago on an iceberg. It was a dangerous move and yet it was the only way to complete my dream. Do you know what that dream was?"

Wishing I had a notebook I replied.

"No but I have a felling that your going to tell me even if I don't care"

"to find somewhere warm to live!" _See I was right he was going to tell me!_

" I floated a drift for many months, cold alone and only eating salty seaweed! Eventually it got warmer yet there was no sign of land anywhere. And when I gave up hope I spotted an island in the close distance I tried my best to get there but when I could see it more clearly…"

'Let me guess it was covered in snow but you couldn't turn back? I would've thought you would be happy to be on dry land again." I guessed.

"But then my iceberg tipped!" He said with a knowing half smile that I would have never guessed that. But he WAS big enough :/

" I fell into the dark waters not being able to swim I thought my last moments on Earth would be there with nothing in my vision but snow and never having reached my dream."

"Wait you cant swim? And you tipped your ice berg? How did you do THAT?" I asked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! ICEBERGS ARENT MADE TO TIP! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT HAPPENED !" He yelled.

"whoa whoa calm down it was only a question." I said backing up as far as my cage would let me.

" Then I was saved by the unlikely hero, Klutzy the little crab you captured came to my rescue. He accompied me being the helpful fellow he is.' He said ignoring me but calmed down.

"ive given up on on getting to a warmer place so I'm doing the next best thing.."

" So you've been thinking about this for sometime right? " I asked nervously.

"using your resources and other things you've so kindly left lying around…" I blushed how did he know that I was the one who test drived G's new sled ( Ill tell you more about G later)

" I have built a wood chopper and am going to knock down the lodge and use the wood to build a big fire that will keep me warm for weeks!"

" Why would you chop down the ski lodge? There are plenty other trees?" I knew the answer but it never hurts to ask.

"like I said you penguins bug me." He flipped his flipchart and there was a picture of him and klutzy looking like young lovers running along the beach. _weird much?_

"err how did that get in there? Oh well Any parting words my fine feathered friend?" he asked

" Other than the tradional you'll never get away from this and release me now and PSA goes easy on you? Yea I'm good." I replied Snarkishly.

"Ha-ha Ill get away with it all right. Hey who knows if you're a good penguin I might bring you back a lollipop." With that he turned and walked away Klutzy crashing along behind him with the wood chopper.

When he was out of sight I said " I DON'T LIKE LOLLIPOPS!" Just then the Black puffle that helped me get in appeared.

_Oh Joy im stuck with a puffle what am I ever to do?_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. Just then An idea popped in my head and I grinned maybe I didn't need Herbert here to unlock me.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have always had the idea of a female match for Herbert. I don't want it to seem like Im copying or mean to copy anyone. And all rights belong to cp yadda yadda ya

That was over a year ago. Many run ins with Herbert to this day. Oh and he blew up the PSA now we work for EPF

"Man G, things have changed." I said leaning back in my bed. We now had dorms for the agents who cant pay their keep.

" Well of course times have changed nothing can last forever." He replied. _Man does he look good tonight the moonlight from my window shining on his feathers. _

' But don't you wish we could just stop it all for a moment?" I hoped he cached my drift

"sometimes sometimes.' Grr he didn't ,of course he didn't he may be smart but when it comes to stuff like that he is dumber then a doornail.

"goodnight." I said as he waddled out. Of course he didn't say goodnight back.

"good night Rookie 'night dot!" Hoping they could hear me they were next door and we had connecting

rooms but they are sound proof….most of the time.

I leaned back and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to someone shaking me :Agent Agent Wake UP!' G's voice filtered though the mist of my dreams

" Its Saturday no school." I groaned sleepily.

"Wake Up Its Important! We have spotted Herbert along the island wilderness! Wake up!''

"ugh" I moaned as I got myself out of bed. Of course G wasn't actually there he would be in the command room if anywhere or in his room I don't think he would dare venture out. I think the sun would melt him. For you see his feathers are glossy pale blue which only comes when you spend too much time around gadgets and or being a vampire. I raced down the hall only stopping at Rookies and Dot's room to make sure they weren't still asleep. They are the only ones I have to worry about Jet pack guy is good with sleep and gets up easily but that doesn't mean I didn't stop to make sure he was awake. Everyone was still getting ready. Joy I'm going to be the first one there, I hated that I don't know why but it just annoys me being first. I tried to go back to my room but it was locked. _crap he knew I was coming back. _

Note to self: Tell G that when I forget my jacket I want to go back in my room _Perfect lie _

_Oh well, Guess I'll be first Joy! I sleepily strolled down the halls to the stairs. I hate elevators I don't know why but I do. I raced down taking two at a time. I just reached the bottom step when the elevator dinged. Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy al strolled out. _

" _Good Morning" I said with a grin I hardly see them anymore. _

"_Morning" Dot said. Rookie blushed like he couldn't believe I was talking to him and Jet pack guy just smiled. _

_When we reached the command room, we all took our seats I took a big hand of York pieces. G was already there and the Director was on the screen all blacked out. _

_G started roll call and each penguin answered with their own greeting._

_Mine being that's my name don't wear it out. We use these incase of cloning tech. ever being invented. _

"_So we called you here today because we have spotted Herbert with a female polar bear" he began_

_I spit out my York's nearly choking myself. _

"_what?' I ask hoarsely one evil Polar bear was hardly Bearable. Two I'm dead. _

"_Yes another Polar Bear we have evidence that it is a girl." he said grimly _

"_Oh Joy a boy and girl polar bear we know what this means folks buckle up its going to start raining polar bear babies" Rookie said. He always knew how to make me laugh. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Club penguin or anything. Im sorry I didn't update for a long time Ill try weekly ok? School keeps me way too busy**

'Yep basically." 

"Well they do have a point…" Dot piped up

"thank you Dot, Rookie Vreade for those eh… interesting comments." G said

'Your welcome" Rookie replied. 

"Aw Rookie beat me." I said with a fake frown.

Then I heard a familer Clack of claws. _crab _claws. I looked around t see if anyone else heard it. Dot and rookie were laughing together, G was saying something to the director(forgot he was there didn't you?) But JPG looked tense like he heard it too. I sneaked over to him and whispered. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded slowly. I gestured for him to follow me. I walked up to G. 

"um G?"If he heard me he didn't show any sign

"G!" still no reply

"G this is important!" JPG Said

Of course that get his attention, JPG hardly ever speaks unless it's important.

"What is it agents?" G replies rather irration hinting in his voice.

As Jpg explained I went back to where we were sitting it would click every so often.

I heard a far off yelp more digital then real life. I looked up on screen to see if anything was happening. Now didn't I get a surprise when I looked up on that screen because on that screen was Herbert. 

**A/N Sorry for such short chapter! But I have writers block ****L **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not (sadly) own clubpenguin or anyone involved in this story except for Vreade and female polar bear who has yet to be named and placed so there might be a surprise. hehe. Oh and I'm now on my laptop so I should be able to update more and reviews would be appreciated. Oh and I haven't found spell check yet so excuse any mistakes. **

"Herbert!" G sounded shocked, surprised. I was a little to, I guess we should start expecting that Herbert will make an appearance all the time.

"Hello my fine feathered friends. " Herbert stopped taking a look around. "I see you have let one of your failures go. Not even the one who has helped me, not a wise move at all and THATS coming from the bad guy. I find something messed up with that."

I guess he couldn't see me, I don't know how but he didn't unless he was talking about Dot, or JPG but I do know that he wasn't talking about Rookie, he may have messed up a few times in the past.

"But every ones here" Rookie said confused. I shook my head no he was looking exactly at me. I ducked under the table really hoping that Herbert wouldn't think that I was still here.

"Aw poor Rookie's hallucinating." Dot said. "We were all hit pretty hard when she was fired, and she was more devastated that she wouldn't be able to meet up with us in the future."

"Ah well guess she should be first, I mean she was the one to cause me the most pain and suffering." Pain? I knew I caused him suffering . Pain though that n- oh wait never mind the balloon crash, yeah almost forgot about that, well I guess you want the whole story right?

Well it was almost as soon as I started in EPF making the changes from PSA. They had finally got my file there and recruited me almost instantly. There were these tests and as usual I got to be the leader. It almost made me feel bad but I learned some interesting facts like JPG swam laps with his jet pack on. Anyway a few missions after that (Don't ask I was almost a prisoner in one of them.) We found out that Herbert wanted to warm up the whole Dot, Rookie, and JPG got sent out to stop them, I was really hating being leader because I love looking for clues but I was stuck in the HQ. Short story short they got caught i went to look for them (in great distress might I add) and found them eventually Herbert activated a giant magnifier glass which caused a glacier. Herbert and me had to team up (Yuck) to save the island.

We made him get his statue he was making, an plugged it but the balloon he was using kinda um sorta imploded? I guess is the word for it, I'm not quite sure. But his balloon went crazy and we lost him. I guess he kinda blames me for it.

"First for what?" G asked calmly.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out. No escape this time Ex-agents retirement comes early for the doomed and directed." I heard the sound of laughter and then static.

"Well wasn't that cheerful?" I said as I came out from under the table.

**Well wasn't that interesting? A nice long chapter after a long wait Sorry got locked out of my Fanfic account. What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	5. AN :

Hey guys! Im so sorry I havent updated in a loooooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggg time, but I don't have much time. And now I've kinda changed my writing style and I have stuff that don't make sense with whats happened currently. But I have a problem. Im not sure If I should humanize it. Re make it. Both or neither so I would be glad if the people who have me on author tracker/ story tracker (thanks by the way that gave me encouragement) And the other people who have viewed this/ and commented would vote on my pole on my profile. It would mean a lot to me and it will decide the fate of Vreade Rookie Dot G the Director and (not so much) JPG. Oh and some random OC teachers and students. So please help me out! And I promise Ill do what you want soon.


End file.
